Talk:Captain Marvel
Okay, I give up - who is the current Captain Marvel? Freddy Freeman? Roygbiv666 02:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) OK, probably a dumb idea but: is it possible to put a link to the Marvel Database's entry for Marvelman on the Captain Marvel disambig page, purely for the sake of completism? Marvelman iwas/i originally a replacement for Captain Marvel created when L.Miller & Sons became unable to reprint the Fawcett issues after DC sued them, and he is still pretty clearly an alternate version of the CM character in those old 1950s stories.Tony ingram 16:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's not unprecedented, I think we have Buried Alien somewhere on a disambig... I'm not familiar with the character exactly though. and it looks like the MDB entry for him isn't up to their usual standards. maybe this is something we could mention in a Publication History article? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The Marvel Database entry has the basics, though it necessarily omits details of the character's reinvention as Miracleman in the eighties/nineties. Basically, Miller & Sons reprinted a lot of the Fawcett stuff for several years, until the cancellation of the captain Marvel titles deprived them of their two best selling characters, CM and CM Jnr. So, rather than cease publishing the books, they had a guy named Mick Anglo retool the Marvels as Marvelman and Young Marvelman, changed the titles without dropping the numbering, and carried on as before for about twenty years. In 1982, Quality Communications resurrected Marvelman and Alan Moore turned him into a much harder edged character, eventually published in the US as Miracleman due to legal threats from Marvel (even though Marvelman actually predated Marvel Comics). There has been a complex legal battle over the rights to the character for some years, due to Quality's rather unusual policies and the way they acquired the character, and now Marvel have bought the rights to the original material (though not, it seems, the eighties reboot). It's quite an interesting little bit of comics history. What do you think, a page on the Captain Marvel reprints and how Marvelman developed from them, maybe?Tony ingram 08:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) SHAZAM Lightning Question Question about his Lightning transformation: Both he and Black Adam have been tricked into saying "SHAZAM!" to turn them back into their mortal form. How exactly does that work? In Kingdom Come, he says "SHAZAM!" over and over to hit Superman with Lightning, and Black Adam uses it in the DCUO opening video to kill Green Lantern and Flash (and others too). Why do these uses not turn them back into their mortal form? ---- DrDoomIQ :IIRC, the lightning as a weapon was first used in Kingdom Come. And it was a skill that Captain Marvel had learned. :At best it can be looked at as this, normally one of two scenarios plays out: :# The lightning is expected specifically for the transformation, or :# It has been summoned without thinking and cannot be avoided. :The KC "trick" was Cap deliberately summoning the lightning and either moving out of it's way with the speed of Mercury or holding something between himself and the source of the lightning. In either case, the bolt "grounds out" on something it isn't designed to transform. :- Byfield (talk) 02:23, November 7, 2013 (UTC) ::It's magic lightning, thrown by Zeus himself. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Shazam Do we want to include the incarnations of Post-Flashpoint Captain Marvel incarnations that go by the alias Shazam or do we keep them separate? DalekSupreme13 (talk) 01:29, December 4, 2016 (UTC)